In a known angle detector disclosed in DE 43 11 496 C2, the transmitter element is a disk. The disk exterior margin or border area is formed by tongues that are bent in such a manner that they engage along a part of their length in a cylindrical surface concentric to the rotary axis of the transmitter element. Concentric to this cylindrical surface and at quite a small radial spacing therefrom, north and south poles of a magnet associated with the second part of the detent mechanism are provided, one after the other in sequence around its periphery.
One disadvantage of that arrangement is that, with predetermined spacing and dimensions, it is of certain very small dimensions which are predetermined in absolute terms on the basis of the pole spacing required.
DE 44 36 724 A1 discloses another electronic position detector having a magnetic detent system in which the magnetic detent device includes at least three radially grooved magnet detent disks coaxial to one another and alternatively wave- and carrier-resistant. The disks are in turn radially grooved over the entire disk periphery.
One disadvantage of this construction is that the attraction force between the individual magnetic detent disks is decreased by axial displacement. Thus, only slight tolerances are acceptable in its manufacture.